


5 Times Peter Tries to Make His Own Sex Toy (and 1 Time he Uses A Real One)

by rubberupandmakeitstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Caught, Even If Peter Wants To Fuck Him, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Sex Toys, Tony Stark is a Good Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberupandmakeitstarker/pseuds/rubberupandmakeitstarker
Summary: If you thought teenage boys were horny, think about a teenage boy bitten by a mutant spider.Peter hasn’t been able to go more than a few hours without touching himself since the bite, and frankly, after a year of constantly jerking himself off with his hand and nothing else, Peter is starting to get bored of it.He still HAS to get off, though. He doesn’t have much of a choice in that. He also still lives with Aunt May, so he can’t risk ordering any sex toys, and doesn’t want to have to hide them in his room. This situation has Peter a little desperate, and very creative.





	5 Times Peter Tries to Make His Own Sex Toy (and 1 Time he Uses A Real One)

If you thought teenage boys were horny, think about a teenage boy bitten by a mutant spider.

Peter hasn’t been able to go more than a few hours without touching himself since the bite, and frankly, after a year of constantly jerking himself off with his hand and nothing else, Peter is starting to get bored of it.

He still HAS to get off, though. He doesn’t have much of a choice in that. He also still lives with Aunt May, so he can’t risk ordering any sex toys, and doesn’t want to have to hide them in his room. This situation has Peter a little desperate, and very creative.

His first attempt at something new starts out simple. His pillow.

He’s not too keen on sleeping on his own jizz, so he invests in a box of sandwich bags for dick protective purposes. He is armed with a tub of Vaseline and the enthusiasm of a full day without getting off, locking his bedroom door and tossing the needed items on the floor. Less potential for messing up his sheets.

Peter plunks to his knees and pops open the lid of the Vaseline. He spreads a generous amount over his erection before he pulls the plastic bag over himself, and he pushes his cock inside his folded pillow.

It feels… weird. Not bad, but weird. It’s a different sensation than what he is used to, though, and he rolls with the new, strange feeling.

Peter pumps his hips slowly at first, picking up the pace when sticky lubricant heats up and becomes more inviting. Peter bites his lip as he moves faster, chasing his orgasm.

He comes a few minutes later, his fluids mixing in with the Vaseline. He lifts the pillow away from himself, sighing when he realizes that it is stained with lubricant that spilled out of the bag.

—

The next option is a little more time consuming, but fewer materials needed.

Peter casually sneaks a cucumber from the kitchen. It’s not _that_ weird, considering that he often eats chopped carrots and cucumbers as snacks. It’s just that he’s never brought the entire cucumber and a spoon to his room before.

Peter closes and locks the door, sitting on the edge of his bed to get to work. He bites off the end of the cucumber, chewing up what is in his mouth as he uses the spoon to hollow the rest of it out. Peter eats the insides as he goes, wondering vacantly if he will get a cramp if he fucks the hull of a vegetable too soon after eating.

He decides to take the risk, carefully placing the cucumber between his mattress and box spring and getting on his knees in front of it. He pushes inside, his face crumpling at the cold, uninviting interior. He’s made it this far, though, and he’s not about to stop.

Instead he chooses a gentle pace. Not because he wants to, but because the cucumber skin is less than stable as he moves his cock in and out of it. The heat of his body warms the vegetable up as Peter moves, and juice from inside starts to aid his movements.

By the time Peter is ready to come, he’s having a hard time keeping his thrusts gentle. Peter finally loses it with a soft sigh, his hips lurching forward and breaking the skin of the cucumber. Peter realizes too late that this means he has ejaculated beneath his mattress, and he groans as he pulls himself away.

—

Deciding that maybe he should take these experiments somewhere more easily washed, Peter’s next idea is a bar of soap. In the shower. You can’t get cleaner than that.

Before getting undressed, Peter had cut a hole the size of his cock into a bar of soap. He sets it to the side for when he needs it, waiting until he is finished washing his body and hair before he grabs it.

Peter wets the soap under the water before he squeezes it onto his cock, a lather quickly forming as Peter moves it up and down his length.

This is actually nice. He’s warm under the spray of water, the soap is pleasantly slick, and it is enough of a change of pace that Peter doesn’t feel like he’s just jerking it in the shower for the millionth time.

He quickly finds the downside, though, when his vigorous pumping causes the soap to wash away and the hole he’d cut out to get bigger. Just as Peter starts to creep near an orgasm, the hole has become too big for him to use as something to fuck into. He pulls the bar off his cock and simply finishes himself normally, his sudsy release landing in wet, disappointing drips on the shower floor.

—

Running out of new things to try, Peter is optimistic about his next attempt to change things up. It requires several supplies, but they can be taken apart afterwards to look like unassuming items around his room when he’s not using it.

He stuffs a plastic cup with two sponges, using one of his plastic bags from before to put between the sponges so that he can reuse them. He secures the bag around the top of the cup with a rubber band, and he is ready to go.

He lubes up his cock, lies down in bed, and uses his new contraption to slide up and down his cock. It’s not as nice as he was hoping, not as tight of a squeeze as he likes, but the soft give of the sponges on either side of his cock is pleasant.

Peter basically just uses the cup the way he would use his hand, stroking up and down his cock quickly. He tries to be careful about the noise, a strange crumpling sound coming from the plastic bag and him squeezing the cup. As his release slowly crawls up his spine, though, Peter’s brain sort of clocks out in favor of simply feeling the pleasure.

“Peter, Tony has been calling you- oh my god!”

Peter is yanked back to the surface by May’s voice, hastily pulling his blankets to cover himself. He watches May slam the door out of shock, her voice mirroring his own embarrassment as she squeaks through the door.

“Tony wants you to go to the lab when you’re not… busy.”

—

If you thought teenage boys get desperate and needy when they are denied an orgasm that they were 3.5 seconds from achieving, think about how a teenage boy bitten by a mutant spider might feel about it.

Peter’s erection doesn’t even fully go away by the time he stumbles through Tony’s front door, looking around the living room where Tony usually greets him. Peter huffs an aggravated sigh and flops his body down on the couch, waiting for Tony to come upstairs and let him in the lab.

Lying on his front, his stomach twisting with doused arousal and his cock threatening to come back to life right now, Peter purses his lips. _Tony’s walk is pretty loud…_ Peter thinks. _I could probably hear him coming in time…_

Peter takes one look around to make sure nobody is actively watching him and stuffs his hands under himself to unbutton his pants. He pulls his fully hard cock through his zipper, spits in his hand to lube himself up, and pushes his cock between the cool, leather cushions of Tony’s couch.

Something about the thought of it being _Tony’s_ , knowing that Tony has sat, slept, maybe even gotten off right here, has the hair on Peter’s neck standing up. The material is smooth, and graciously takes Peter’s stuttering thrusts despite the poor amount of lubrication.

It doesn’t take long at all for Peter’s breaths to start coming in little pants, doing his best to stay quiet even though he is about to blow a load in Tony’s couch.

“Peter, what the hell are you doing to my couch?”

Peter yanks his head around to look at Tony, his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his lips, standing behind the couch. Peter blushes furiously as he pulls his cock from between the cushions and shoves it back in his pants, trying and failing to button his jeans with trembling hands. “Fuck, sorry, I’m so sorry-“

“No, I’m sorry, I probably should have let you finish.” Tony pokes as he walks around the couch and sits down beside Peter. “Everything alright? I’ve never known you to procreate with furniture.”

Peter breaks down into a shameful explanation, all the way from his increased libido after the bite to May catching him only a few minutes ago. He is in tears by the end of it, his embarrassment and desperation mixing unpleasantly as Tony listens to him.

“So, you’re bored.” Tony says simply. “But you can’t have any toys at your house. No problem.”

Peter looks at Tony skeptically, wiping at his eyes as he follows Tony out of the living room. They reach one of Tony’s many spare bedrooms, and Peter sits on the bed as he is instructed.

“I’ll be right back.” Tony says over his shoulder.

Peter whines quietly to himself, falling back on the bed. His insides burn for release despite the shame crowding his chest, and all he wants to do is jump out the window and lock himself in his room for the rest of his life. It occurs to Peter that he is _Spider-man_ , he can do that if he wants to.

Tony walks back into the room to see Peter at the window, smirking when he swirls around to look at him. “Here, have this.”

Peter eyes the black box Tony places on the bed, looking at Tony to ask what it is, but the man is already walking away.

“There’s a bathroom over there.” Tony says, absently pointing to a door on the far side of the room. “Wash it when you get done, and just leave it in here. Use it whenever you need it.”

Peter blinks at the door that closes as Tony leaves the room, cautiously opening the box and pulling out… a fleshlight. Peter’s skin burns with embarrassment, but that doesn’t stop him pulling his cock out of his still-open pants and fumbling with the packet of lube included with the toy.

Rubbing the lubed head of his cock against the silicone hole, Peter bites his lip. It feels huge in his hand, but it is fantastically tight around his length as he pushes it down. He pumps his hand quickly, his toes already curling in his shoes at how stunning it feels in comparison to everything else he’s tried. His heart pounds in his chest when he considers the idea of this fleshlight having been Tony’s. He decides to ignore that the box was still taped closed when he opened it, and this is likely a dirty Santa gift that Tony threw in a closet somewhere, allowing his imagination to wander over to what Tony would have done with such a device.

He is done within the minute, his hips snatching as he reaches his end. He cries out quietly when his climax hits him, using both of his hands to jam the toy down onto his pelvis. His cock spasms against the silky-smooth interior, gushing his release all over the inside.

He can barely manage to make eye contact with Tony when he returns to the living room and Tony leads him to the lab, but he does manage to murmur a small, embarrassed, “Thank you, Mr. Stark…”

“You’re welcome, kid.”


End file.
